Moaider
is the fighter craft of Space Shogunate Jark Matter, serving in air raid invasions and engagements against the Rebellion's Kyurangers. Piloted by the Indaver grunts, they are summoned by the Big Moraimarz. They typically operate in groups of three even within greater squadrons. History The Moaiders saw extensive action as part of Jark Matter's invasion of the 88 constellation systems, from complimenting the subjugation of the Sasori System to striking even Earth itself. On the flat world of Crotus, the Moaiders attacked both transports and cities before being engaged by the first three Kyurangers' Voyagers. Later, a flight of Moaiders were sent forth by Karo Eriedrone's Big Moraimars as part of his bid to eliminate the Kyurangers on Jagjag. Most notably, a single Moaider caught Lucky on its hull before being ordered by Eriedrone to ascend through the atmosphere and condemn him to die in the vacuum. However, Lucky was able to save himself by awakening his Shishi Kyutama; those Moaiders that remained were destroyed by the Voyagers. A squadron of Moaiders failed to defend Eriedrone's Big Moraimars from a gathering of all nine KyurenOh Voyagers. A personalized Moaider fighter served as Mardakko's space vehicle. She used it while chased by the Kyurangers' Voyagers, having stolen the Rashinban Kyutama. The chase suddenly ended when she fell through a blockhole, leading to the Moaider's destruction when it crashed on an alternate Earth. A basic Moaider fighter was used by Karo Scorpio to travel from Earth to Keel in order to seize the Ryukotsu System's Kyutama. A massive fleet of Moaiders was assigned to defend the reinforcements of Moraimars as they began to drain all the Planetium on Earth. In space, the Moaiders assaulted the Orion but were intercepted and destroyed by the Ryu, Chameleon and Kajiki Voyagers. Soon after, Houou Soldier, wielding the Transformation Rotating Sword Houou Blade & Houou Shield, destroyed the Moaiders on Earth single-handed before destroying Scorpio's Big Moraimars with the Phoenix End, deactivating all Moraimars on Earth. Attempting to travel back in time over 300 years to discover how Don Armage survived his apparent defeat, the Kyurangers projected an "Enemy Space Command" consisting of 1200 Moaiders and three Morimers led by a single Big Morimers to attack them as they arrived. In anticipation, the Kyurangers planned to split up with a designated Defense Team intercepting the fleet as the Scout Team pursued Don Armage on Zagill. A fleet of Morimers and Moaiders defended Jark Matter's capital, planet Southern Cross of the Minami Juuji System, forcing the Kyurangers' Battle Orion Ship to retreat when they were repulsed by the system-wide barrier. Soon after, on the planet Luth in the Kojishi System, Karo Wunjet unleashed a batch of Moaiders against Super KyurenOh only to see them all shot down by the Kojishi Voyager. Returning to the system with the four Kyutama, the Orion Battler quickly destroyed the fleet before proceeding to break the barrier. Returning to Earth, the Battle Orion Ship was attacked by a fleet of Moaiders which were engaged by the Ookami, Chameleon and Kajiki Voyagers as the others landed on the planet. Arsenals *'Beam Cannon' Stats *Height:9 m *Length:8 m Cockpit Moaider Cockpit.png|Moaider cockpit Madakko cockpoit.jpg|Madakko cockpit Notes * is designed by Masato Hisa.https://twitter.com/Andrias_jap/status/830554490805776384 *The shape of the Moaider, as its name suggest, resembles Moai Statues. Appearances **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' }} Category:Evil Mecha Category:Evil Vehicles Category:Sentai Vehicles